Season's Beatings
A world that was made by BP that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by purchasing it from Yeti Bauer. Here Comes Santa Claus Just mash them bad Santa Clauses and grab their Candles and Brain and leave. Snow Bunnies Just ignore the Snowguy and grab the Brains and Candles and leave. O Christmas Tree Just go outside, mash the badguys,grab the keys, grab the Candles, at the end, mash the Christmas tree to collect it, then go home to celebrate,then go to the door to end the level. The entrance to the secret level is through the wall on the right side of the first room you enter when entering the level. Watching Christmas Lights (Secret Level) Just mash the bugs,grab the Candles and leave. Unwrapping Presents (Rocket Keychain) Grab the Hammer, then hit the gap in the wall of presents surrounding you to open it, then mash the Frostbiters,then push the Present Tile awarded to the wall to unlock them, then get mashing to unlock places in the level. NOTE: DO NOT PUSH THE RED PRESENT TILE TO THE GREEN ONE, OR ELSE IT'S GONE AND WASTED. Mash all the Badguys and collect as many Brains you can to unlock the Present Walls,then grab the Candles and leave. For the Rocket Keychain, It's in the middle of the level walled off by Red Present Tile Walls,you have to push this Red Present Tile here into the slot,then it is yours to take. Christmas Eve (Key of Lunacy) Just grab the Weapons and beat prepared to fight a horde of Santa Clauses,once they are all dead,the Key of Lunacy will be awarded near the Christmas Tree A SPISPOSD Christmas Carol Just mine cart around, mash badguys,grab the Candles in all three time periods of past, present and future and leave. Snow and Mistlemoe (Pumpkin Keychain) Just your standard mash ice themed badguys level, just that there's a bit of a map swapping with those green portals. Remember to grab the Brains and Candles before you leave. For the Pumpkin Keychain, it's in one of the green map portals,but you need to kill all the badguys to be able to get to it. The Holiday Time Machine (Squash Keychain) Another time machine level, just mash the badguys,grab the Brains and Candles and leave. For the Squash Keychain, you need to have collected all the Brains to be able to get to it. Last Minute Shopping (Hammer Keychain) Note that the Candle shop with all the level's Candles will only appear once you have collected all of the Brains in the level. Otherwise, just the usual routine of mashing badguys and grabbing Brains and Candles. The Hammer Keychain is in this house,accessible after you beat Santa Claus. (Warping in only works once, so grab it once you enter.) Pumpkin Pie (Keychain Level) Just mash the Pumpkins and grab the Candles,then go home. Naughty or Nice?!?!? Just the usual boss and monster mash level, remember to grab the Brains and Candles before you leave. Category:Unlocked from Yeti Bauer Category:Dr L Worlds